


Pencil It In

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Shiro always enjoyed his meetings with Kolivan.





	Pencil It In

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote all of this last night because I never get enough of big guy + Shiro getting wrecked.

Shiro tried his best not to squirm while he sat in the important meeting he was supposed to be paying attention to. Not supposed to be--he _was_ paying attention. It was just hard to concentrate with the thick plug sitting in him, and it was hard to pretend that he wasn’t waiting for the moment this meeting was over for Kolivan to fuck him within an inch of his life. It had happened enough that Shiro had taken to being prepared. He had a practically Pavlovian response to seeing the head of the Blade--his asshole clenched, and he wanted to bent over a table immediately--and he didn’t know how Kolivan barely glanced in his direction during this whole thing.

It was a Coalition meeting between the heads of the rebel factions, the Blade of Marmora, Atlas and Voltron. It was a lot of responsibility, and there were a lot of important points being made--about supply lines and new tech to stop Haggar and medical aid to those who needed it--but Shiro hadn’t seen Kolivan in three months and he craved it. He had woken up that morning hard and aching when the anticipation had snuck into his dreams. He had played with his hole, hot and languid in the early morning, before most of the crew was up, and he slid the plug in after he came.

The meeting was midday Sol time and Shiro could last that long-- _had_ lasted that long. It was just impatience eating him up (that, and sometimes he would shift and the plug would _move_ inside of him). He was a big enough man to admit that getting fucked felt slightly more important than the crop yields on Xarion. He snuck glances the whole time at Kolivon, whose face betrayed nothing but bland attention given to the topics at hand.

Shiro was almost startled when everyone’s chairs scraped as they stood and the meeting was over. He stood quickly and did the part of shaking hands with visiting diplomats. Thankfully, all small talk was cut short when Kolivan came up to him and said,

“Captain, I have a matter to discuss in private.”

Shiro gave an internal sigh of relief and apologized to his current audience. He and Kolivan exited the room about two feet apart, but that distance quickly closed as soon as they were out of visual and audio range of everyone else. Kolivan bent down and Shiro stood on his toes to meet him halfway--he would never get over the fact that he only came up to the other’s shoulder--and they kissed, brief but heated. He gave Shiro’s ass a swat and chuckled when Shiro groaned.

“You’re going to give yourself away if you keep staring at me in meetings,” he said and Shiro blushed. Before Shiro could try and explain, as if he had an excuse for being so obvious, Kolivan put his huge hand on Shiro’s back and led him away.

“Come, let’s go to your chambers,” he said and Shiro was glad to follow.

The good thing about Atlas was that she anticipated Shiro’s every need. Sometimes, this meant keeping his bedroom a little extra warm after he’d had a nightmare and other times this meant that Shiro didn’t have to input any codes to get into the officer’s quarters, and then his own room, when he was minutes away from getting dicked down. The doors slid open without a pause or commentary. After they made it to his bedroom, Shiro kicked off his shoes in time before Kolivan shoved him down onto the mattress.

Shiro was only a little hard but his cock twitched when he was manhandled onto his belly, and he felt the other’s presence against his back. Kolivan’s hands were on his ass, groping and pulling his cheeks apart through the material of his uniform while Kolivan himself brushed his nose against the nape of Shiro’s neck. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture the first time it happened, but Shiro now knew it was the Galra way of stating your intention to mate. It never failed to make him hard, which meant he was close to aching by the time the other finished.

The Galra got off of his back and Shiro almost pouted from the lack of heat and the pure physical presence the other had over him, but Kolivan pulled him up to his knees, yanked down Shiro’s trousers, and spread Shiro’s cheeks to the open air.

The fact that Kolivan didn’t even bother with removing his pants was something that sparked in Shiro’s gut. Like he was only here for the other's pleasure and his own discomfort didn’t matter. Shiro gasped when Kolivan moved the plug around, fucking him with it briefly, before he pulled out with a wet pop. His hole squeezed around nothing and the absence was enough to make him kant his hips up, practically begging for it to be replaced. He wasn’t disappointed.

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut and groaned when he felt Kolivan’s tongue lick him from balls to hole before running along his rim. Huge hands returned to his ass and spread his cheeks again, giving plenty of room for Kolivan’s hot tongue to press around his hole before pushing in. His tongue was large, just like the rest of him, and speared in deeper than any human tongue could. It made quick work of his gape, fucking Shiro until Shiro’s cock was dripping and throbbing with each unhurried brush. Shiro had his face buried into his pillow, his mouth open and panting, while Kolivan ate him out. It was one of the best things he had ever experienced. Shiro could die at this moment and know he had experienced a little bit of heaven. And he knew the other enjoyed the little noises he made, the way he would desperately push his ass into Kolivan’s face, because nearly everything Kolivan did was perfunctory. If it was simply about getting off then he would have done so already.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, leaving Shiro gasping and his hole wet and gaping.

“Lube,” Kolivan demanded and it was such a blessing that Shiro didn’t have to get up to stretch his prosthetic arm over so he could swipe the lube off of his dresser where he had left it earlier. He passed it back without ever having to lift his face off of his pillow and shivered when he felt Kolivan’s fingers slick cool lube over his hot hole. Two fingers pressed at once, easily as thick as the plug that was in him, and Shiro lifted up his hips to accommodate them. He made an embarrassing high breathy sound when the fingers brushed up against his prostate, and he couldn’t quite stop himself from pushing back because he wanted more more _more_.

After a few moments of stretching, Kolivan pushed in a third finger, first rubbing it around his rim and making Shiro whine because the Galra could be an ass like that. Shiro was already probably moments from shooting off, but he felt somehow closer when Kolivan mumbled,

“You’re so loose for me,” as if he were recounting some mundane fact. Like he didn’t have three fingers stuffed into Shiro’s asshole, making Shiro’s whole body quiver with the need to come.

Soon, the fingers were moved and the thick, blunt head of Kolivan’s cock pushed against his entrance. He was huge, there was no getting around it, and even with all of the prep, it took a few moments for Shiro to gradually relax to the intrusion. He nudged Shiro’s thighs apart and gave a shallow thrust until he slid all of the way inside. Shiro was shaking, but that was nothing new.

Kolivan gave him a few more moments to adjust and rubbed Shiro’s lower back as he ground shallowly into Shiro’s ass. There was a burn of penetration, but mostly it felt good. It felt like he would lose his mind as soon as the other started moving for real.

“Go, please,” Shiro gasped when the grinding became more frustrating than kind. He didn’t have to see Kolivan’s smirk to know it was there, and Shiro cried out when the other pulled out and pushed back in. The Galra slowly worked up a rhythm until the pace was just short of brutal and Shiro would be feeling it for a few days after, just how he liked it.

It felt like his soul left every time Kolivan nearly pulled out before slamming back in. He was beyond capable of being quiet at this point, and Shiro screamed when the other hit his prostate directly and he saw stars. If anyone was listening, it probably sounded like he was being murdered.

Shiro was riding along the edge by the time Kolivan planted his hand in the center of Shiro’s back to pin him down. He had the barest hint of claws poking in his skin and he shuddered when Kolivan stretched over him and growled in his ear,

“You’re mine, Captain.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Shiro gasped, readily agreeing, despite the twinge of disapproval he felt from Atlas. Kolivan reached under him and grabbed Shiro’s cock in one massive hand. He was so wet it only took a few strokes and a direct glance against his prostate before Shiro tensed and tumbled over the edge with a loud cry. He trembled as Kolivan kept stroking him through it, until all he felt was euphoria and the slightly raw edge of overstimulation.

Kolivan let go of Shiro’s softening cock and kept up his brutal pace for several more minutes. Shiro wasn’t gonna get hard again anytime soon but it felt nice, regardless, especially the hand pinning him to the mattress, making him feel good and used.

Kolivan’s pace eventually faltered and he slammed into Shiro once, twice, before he shuddered, and Shiro felt the base of his cock swell into a knot. One day, he was going to get Kolivan to fuck him with that knot, but today was not that day. Shiro was exhausted; he felt like he had just run a marathon. He hadn’t been fucked that good in such a long time.

Kolivan nudged his nose against Shiro’s neck and rolled them over so Shiro was on his side, while they were still attached. Kolivan ran his hands over Shiro’s torso and breathed in the sweat on Shiro’s skin while Shiro tried his best to relax. It was hard, no pun intended, but the soothing motions of the other's hand on his belly helped.

After about ten minutes, the other softened enough to pull out and Shiro hissed, both at the slight pain and at the absence of something inside him. He could feel cum beginning to drip out and was reminded what a huge load the other always had. Kolivan ran his thumb against Shiro’s now puffy gape, and said,

“If I had time, I would clean you.”

Shiro wasn’t sure if he had the physical stamina to be eaten out again but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. Kolivan wasn’t very vocally affectionate but he was diligent in how he treated his mates.

“Do you want your plug?” Kolivan asked when he had gotten off the bed and Shiro had finally pulled down his pants the whole way so he could sprawl out. It was a tempting offer but he shook his head in the end.

“No, I think I’ll be sore enough without it.”

“Very well,” Kolivan said and leaned down and kissed Shiro’s forehead. “This was a good meeting, Captain. I’ll see you later.”

Shiro gave a lazy wave, too tired to do much else, and thought to himself that he couldn’t wait for their next one.


End file.
